Reflections
by Lady Lunas
Summary: A small vignette series focusing on what might have happened to Elizabeth had Will died. Eventually JE.
1. Leaving

Author's Note: You have to love plotbunnies. You really do. And I was quite surprised by this one. I've always been a Will/Elizabeth shipper. I've never remotely considered Jack and Elizabeth as a couple, even though there are some marvelous J/E stories that I've read. So why did I write one? Blame the bunny.

Disclaimer: They belong to Disney. I've just pirated them for my own use.

Leaving

Elizabeth stared out to sea, the wind blowing through her hair, sending it into tangles. She did not much care at the moment. She hadn't cared since she had lain Will into the earth a month ago.

After everything they had been though- near death, cursed pirates, and kidnappings- he had to die from a fever. Neither of them had known how bad it would take him. He had lain in bed for over a week, delirious, before finally succumbing at sunset. She didn't like sunsets now.

Tears formed in her eyes and she clenched her fists. She would not cry. Not in front of James. He and Sarah had offered to let her stay with them. Elizabeth had been tempted. She didn't like living in the small house Will had bought for them. It held too many memories, both good and bad. But she didn't want the embarrassment that would come from becoming so dependent on her friends.

James did the only thing he could. He contacted the captain of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth hadn't known he would do that. He and the pirate had never been on the best of terms. They had come to an understanding at the Turner's wedding, that Jack would not prey on British ships and James would not pursue him. It was a satisfactory arrangement, for the most part.

Jack had responded almost immediately. He hadn't known that Will died until after the burial. He couldn't risk coming into Port Royal at that time, but he did send a letter. The entire crew had either signed or made their mark on it. Elizabeth had been touched.

Elizabeth sighed and glanced over at her companion. James was standing a few feet away, eyes on the horizon. She was grateful to him, though he did not know that she had also sent for Jack. Needless to say, when she found out that he had done the same, she burst into tears. It was the first time she cried since the funeral.

So now both of them were standing on the beach, waiting for one of the Pearl's boats to land. Elizabeth didn't even smile as it came to a halt and a figure leapt over the side into the water.

James stepped forward and greeted the pirate after he splashed out onto the beach. Elizabeth stayed where she was, watching silently. Soon after, the man stepped away from James and approached the young widow.

Jack was silent, almost solemn. His brown eyes were full of sorrow and what looked like pity. Elizabeth raised her head and looked him in the eye. She didn't want pity.

Jack almost smiled at that and held out his hand.

"Time to go, Elizabeth."

She glanced at James and gave him a small smile of thanks. He nodded back and stepped away, letting her leave.

Elizabeth walked with Jack into the water and towards the boat, where Gibbs was already waiting. She climbed in, Jack close behind, and settled herself onto the seat. Jack took the oars and began rowing towards the Pearl. Gibbs squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder and settled beside her, silent.

She didn't look back.


	2. Peas in a Pod

Disclaimer: They belong to Disney. I've just pirated them for my own use.

Peas in a Pod

"Peas in a pod, darling. Peas in a pod."

Jack had once told her that, describing just how much they acted alike in that situation. And they really had, though Elizabeth did not think about that much. Even though that saying still proved to be true, these years later.

Elizabeth winced as a mug full of drink flew by her head. It wasn't that unusual for those things to happen in Tortuga, especially in this tavern. Elizabeth smiled down at her own mug of rum.

She had hardly touched the drink. She still considered it a vile one, even after spending over a year on a pirate ship. Although the rum on the ship, when mixed with water, did not taste nearly as bad as this. She shoved it away from her in disgust and leaned back in her chair.

Anamaria reached over and grabbed the mug. "If you don't want it, I'll have it." She took a gulp and smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back. Although she and Anamaria had not gotten along well on the Interceptor, they had become good friends. Elizabeth was grateful to the other woman, who had put up with so much within the past year. She was a true friend.

Anamaria finished off the mug and nodded her head. "I'd best get back to the Pearl."

Elizabeth waved her off. The mulatto woman shoved back her chair and made her way through the constant noise and press of bodies that currently occupied the tavern. Elizabeth sighed.

She started as something dropped into her lap. She was half-up, hand on her knife, as someone grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back into her seat. The hand drifted down her arm.

"Don't act like anything just happened, Elizabeth," a voice breathed in her ear.

Jack slid around from behind her, finally removing his hand from her arm as he sat down. Elizabeth hid a shiver and glanced down at her hands. When she looked up, Jack was watching her with an odd look in his eye. Elizabeth met his gaze with a glare.

"Jack," she hissed. "What have you done now?"

She felt the package that had somehow stayed in her lap. It was wrapped in layers of cloth and twine. Her eyes widened and she stared at Jack openly. He leaned back and gave a slow, easy grin. She shook her head.

"You are a wretch," she said softly, with some warmth in the tone.

And then paused. That comment hadn't come out correctly. It was too soft, too caring. Too personal to be comfortable. Elizabeth felt herself begin to flush, hoping that Jack wouldn't notice and knowing that he would.

Jack's grin widened as he stood up. "Well, my bonny lass, shall we get back to the Pearl before Johnson comes for my blood?"

Elizabeth laughed and stood up, clutching the package tightly. The comment had been forgotten, but still the way she had spoken and reacted to Jack lingered in the back of her mind.


	3. Dolphins

Disclaimer: They belong to Disney. I've just pirated them for my own use.

Dolphins

Elizabeth landed on the deck with a slight thud and shook out her hands. They were stiff from sitting in the crow's nest for the past several hours. She hadn't minded spending the watch up there.

It was calming for her to see the far horizons of the ocean, with the sun rising and painting the sky delicate shades of gold and rose. The sun had risen fast, but still the peace of the sunrise lingered for the rest of her watch.

She had seen no hint of sails in her hours up there and was glad. She wasn't in a mood for a pursuit today. She just wanted to sit somewhere and think.

Elizabeth made her way forward until she was leaning against the rail, watching the sea foam beneath the Pearl. Dolphins were leaping in the ship's wake. She smiled down at them and sighed.

This was the happiest she had been in months. Although it was tough at first being back on this ship that had figured so prominently in her and Will's lives, she didn't regret coming on board. It was now home to her, in body and it was growing in spirit.

Her smile flashed again as the Pearl's bow hit a wave, splashing water onto the deck and dusting Elizabeth with spray. Today was a good day.

She turned around, still smiling, and stopped. Jack had come up behind her, silent and unnoticed. He caught sight of the smile on her face and grinned at her. Elizabeth ducked her head and strode past him, brushing slightly against him as the Pearl rolled with the waves.

As she went below to the cabin she and Anamaria shared, she could feel the pirate captain's gaze upon her back.


	4. Finally Home

Disclaimer: They belong to Disney. I've just pirated them for my own use.

Finally Home

"It would never have worked between us, darling."

Spoken as they were to aggravate her, Elizabeth had never forgotten them. And now, surprisingly, they had made it work. Somehow.

She was fiercely independent, even more now after Will's death than she had been when they all met. James and his lovely wife Sarah had offered to let her live with them, but Elizabeth wanted none of the indignity that would come with that decision. Her father had been dead for ten years and she had no desire to go back to England and live with her family as a widow. So, in desperation, she had sent for the Black Pearl, wanting to be taken anywhere, as long as it was away.

Elizabeth had never anticipated falling in love again, and certainly not with Jack Sparrow. He had come at her request, of course, and he and the crew treated her with great respect, granting her the freedom she needed. It had been enough, and slowly Elizabeth began to heal.

It was on the second anniversary of Will's death, when the memories and emotions became to hard to be borne, that she acted on the feelings that had been growing steadily for the past months. Jack had protested, and she silenced him with a kiss.

Elizabeth smiled gently as she peered into the clear Caribbean sky. Here, amongst the waves and the wind and the gentle caresses of a pirate captain, was she finally home.


	5. Rain

Disclaimer: They belong to Disney. I've just pirated them for my own use.

Rain

The rain was still coming down. She could hear it pounding the windows, tap, tap, tap on the glass. She burrowed further under the covers, pressing against the warmth that was Jack Sparrow.

She loved him. She had finally admitted that to herself. It wasn't the deep, passionate love that she had with Will, but the steady kind of companionship that went beyond friendship and crossed the borders into love. It wasn't heart-rending, it wasn't the sheer desire of longing, and, above all, it wasn't possessive.

Elizabeth knew that either of them could walk away from this relationship, leaving for another partner for a night or even longer, but their friendship would remain. That friendship-love gave Elizabeth the freedom to choose her life, and she had. She was a pirate, a woman, and a lover, both of the sea and of the man sleeping next to her.

She chose to love the life she now led, onboard the Pearl. She chose to be friends with the crew. She chose to love the half-mad pirate captain that had been her friend for all these years.

Elizabeth smiled and traced her fingers down Jack's arm. He shifted in his sleep and pulled her close. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, letting the rain and Jack's gentle breathing lull her back to sleep.


End file.
